The present application relates generally to packaging dental aligners. More specifically, the present application relates generally to packaging dental aligners for improved user access to the dental aligners.
A vendor may use an impression or scan of a user's teeth to manufacture a dental aligner. The vendor may then send the dental aligner to the user. For example, the vendor may ship the dental aligner directly to the user or ship the dental aligner for pick-up by the user at a facility associated with the vendor.
In some cases, the vendor may manufacture a number of dental aligners for the user to use as part of a treatment plan for moving the user's teeth from initial positions to final, aligned positions. The aligners are designed to be worn in a particular sequential order to align the user's teeth to the final positions. However, it may be difficult for the user to determine the correct sequential order for wearing the aligners when the user receives more than a few dental aligners as part of the treatment plan.